De lo que es capaz el amor
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Se han preguntado alguna vez, hasta donde puede llegar el amor verdadero?, espero que lo descubran aqui.


Antes que nada les digo que Digimon no me pertenece le pertenece a la Toei y eso, ok!  
  
Bien a los que aman los fanfics romanticos con un poco de dark, leanlo les va a gustar, espero que asi sea, me base en mis sentimentos puesto que soty muy deprimida por el final de Digimon 02, al final les explico por que, bien chao. Escrito el 7/09/01 al 8/09/01  
  
--De lo que es capaz el amor--  
  
En la obscurida se pueden apresiar varias siluetas en la noche son unos amigos, que se veian muy alegres, ivan cruzando la calle y un carro a alta velocidad diola vuelta en la esquena y uno no puedo esquivarlo como los otros, al darse cuanta el hermano tomo la delantera quitandolo del camino, pero el no pudo evadir la tragedia, el chico que yasia inmovil cuando lo quitaron de una muerte segura se quedo plasmado sin moverse al ver a su hermano tirado, hermano, hablame, le dijo entre sollozos y lagrimas, no te preocupes algun dia nos volveremos a ver, fue lo unico que pudo decir antes de caer y rendirse a la muerte, luego se oyo el sollozo de tres chicos y dos chicas, pero se notaban mas en el chico rubio y la pelisrroja, los cuales estaban apunto del shock.  
  
Un año mas tarde.  
  
"No se que me pasa me siento tan "x", de repente siento un extraño sentimiento de tristeza luego desesperacion por ultimo alegria y cuando creo que era todo me biene un sentimiento que no puedo explicar, por que sera?, acaso me estare volviendo loco!, quien sabe, lo unico que se es que me duele verle asi, tan deprimente, yo eh tratado de darle todo, todo lo que tengo pero de nada sirve la primera semana fue una de las peores, luego las cosas se calmaron en las siguientes, pero el dia del funeral, dios! fue lo mas tragico que eh visto en toda mi vida, se veia sin vida, estaba palido, paresia un sombi, sus ojos habian perdido ese brillo, ya no tenia esa esperanza se le podia notar con solo mirarlo, le habian quitado la esperanza se la arrebataron sin que les importaran los sentimientos de el, dios!", una lagrima paso por el rostro de aquel chico al recordar lo que habia sucedido aquel año pasado.  
  
Inicio del Flash back  
  
Por que, por que el?, solo se podian oir las quejas de dolor de un chico rubio el cual estaba desesperado, no entendia por que le habian arrebatado a su hermano.  
  
El chico se veia todo palido, parecia un fantasma, sus ojos azules estaban opacados llenos de lagrimas, y ya casi rojos de la desesperacion.  
  
Yacia al lado de un ataud, en el cual se encontraba su hermano, aun que lo viera ahí no podia creerlo, y tanto fue su desesperacion que lo abrio y agarro a su hermano y lo sacudio para que despertara, pero no lo hacia, su padre se le haverco y lo sujeto fuertemente, mientras que la madre le ponia un sedante, ello no querian traerlo pero no pudieron evitarlo, la union de esos dos hermanos era muy grande, el se sentia impotente, sin animos de nada, solo queria morir.  
  
Me imagino lo que a de sentir, ohi una voz a mi espalda y voltie y le respondi, si tambien yo me lo podria imaginar pero no es lo mismo imaginarselo y sentirlo, el se puso serio y me respondio, comprendo, a de ser muy dificil vivir con esa imagen en tu cabeza, otro chico aparecio y agreogo, no es facil ver que atropellen a tu hermano despues de que te salvo la vida, yo asenti y me puse muy serio y voltee a ver al pequeño.  
  
No le haci efecto el sedante, se veia realmente mal, yo me hacerque no sabia que hacer su hermano era mi mejor amigo yo tambien estaba desecho pero el mas, y fue entonces que me dedique a consolarlo, cuando me acerque el se aferro a mi y empezo a sollozar murmurando, fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa, si no me hubiera salvado el....el..... y no pudo terminar y empezo el llanto mas fuerte fue desesperante verle haci tan decaido, mi hermana no pudo soportar verle hasi trato de consolarlo pero fue muy duro para ella y termino llorando con el, me dolia mucho ver llorar a mi hermana y al hermano de mi mejor amigo, yo lo estaba abrazando y al lado mio vi a una persona que estaba casi igual que el pequeño D.K. era Sora la cual era novia de Matt desde hace ya mucho tiempo, ellos tenian planes de casarse, ya estaban escogiendo el día, ella traia una sortija puesta la cual me hizo recordar el dia en que Matt la compro.  
  
--Inicio de Flash back--  
  
Yo como de costumbre estaba caminando en el parque y me tope con Matt, él me habia estado buscando desde ayer y no sabia para que, luego me le hacerque y me digne apreguntar muy curioso, el estaba mas nervioso que de costumbre y me hizo preocuparme, luego despues de que se calmo me dijo con mucha calma.  
  
Tai, yo quisiera que tu me acompañaras a comprar un anillo, me dijo un poco ruborizado, un anillo y para que? pregunte sin sospechar nada, bueno lo que sucede es que.., pero lo interrumpi, tu con anillos ya te imagino, si jaja y me empeze a burlar de el, el no respondio nada solo puso una sonrisa, no no es eso, ya se se lo vas a regalar a Soara cierto?, pregunte cuando vi esa sonrrisa de nervios, y el me respondio, si, pero, bueno lo que sucede es que.. yo quisiera que me ayudaras a escojer la sortija que deseo que Sora porte hasta el altar, me dijo algo mas ruborizado, que?, eso significa que... le respondi hiper sorprendido peor no pude continuar se me trabaron las palabras, si le quiero pedir que sea mi esposa, me dijo con un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrrisa que jamas le habia visto, tarde en reaccionar pero me di cuanta de que no era una broma y que realmente la queria demasiado tanto como para pedirle que fuera su esposa, yo al reaccionar lo felicite, me dio mucho gusto, dios mis dos mejores amigos casados y pensar que estuve enamorado de Sora, no lo podia creer de todo.  
  
Nos fuimos a comprar la sortija, tardamos mucho en escojerla, el queria realmente algo especial para su querida Sora y no cualquier sortija, escojio una muy hermosa era la mas linda que habia en toda Odaiba, me acuerdo que practico mucho con migo pensado como se lo diria, como le pediria que fuera su esposa, ya de regreso a su casa el estaba muy nervioso puesto que esa noche tendria una sena con Sora y le iba a pedir matrimonio, le tube que ayudar a vestirse por que no podia con los nervios, luego espere a que Sora llegar tenia que admitirlo ella se vei hermosa, luego me fui, al día siguiente me fui a su casa y el estaba muy feliz, me sorprendi cuando toque la puerta, el la habrio y me dijo acepto, acepto!, tenia en sus ojos un brillo espectacular, luego luego me di cuanta de que no habia dormido por la emocion, y por que todavia traia la ropa que se habia llevado, tenia que haceptar que hacian una hermosa pareja, pero lo que mas me sorprendio es lo que me dijo luego, el me miro serio y me dijo, Tai, Sora y Yo queremos que sea nuestro padrino de bodas, que dices tu?, me pregunto, como si no supira mi respuesta, lo mire y le respondi, seria un gran honor ser el padrino de bodas de mis mejores amigo y lo abrase como un buen amigo y el respondio mi abrazo.  
  
Ya habian pasado un mes y Sora fue a ver bestidos de boda y Matt y yo la acompañabamos, junto con Mimi la cual estaba muy emocionada, Izzi el cual estaba muy nervioso puesto que Mimi estaba muy alegre con que Sora se casara y se preguntaba cuando se iva a casar ella, vaya me dio mucha risa la expresion que puso Izzi cuando Mimi dijo eso, ellos apensa llebaban saliedo dos meses y Mimi ya se queria casar. En fin Sora se probo muchos bestidos pero en ninguno se digno a salir, hasta cuando hayo uno y salio, Matt cuando la vio se paro asombrado, recuerdo su expresion su cara no decia nada estaba muy asombrado y con un brillo relmente hermoso en sus ojos, y lo unico que pudo decir es, te ves hermosa mi diosa, y se hacerco a Sora, Sora se sonrrojo y lo beso agradeciendole el cumplido, para el final Sora termino comprando ese vestido, vaya que padre deve de ser tener realmente a quien amas y ser correspondido me pregunte al llegar a casa.  
  
--Fin del Flash back--  
  
Si deve de ser muy hermoso, tener a alguien que te quiera igual que tu a ella, luego regrese a el mundo donde estaba en ese momento eso recuerdos tan lindos habian pasado hacer historia, ahora todo era muy obsucuro, D.K. se habia quedado dormido en mi regaso, lo recoste en el sillon y me hacerque a Sora.  
  
Saves que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea verdad?, le dije mientras que le tomaba el hombro, ella volteo sus ojos eran opacos sin luz ese rojo fugas era ahora como fuego antes de apagarse, ella me sonrio levemente y me dijo, lose, y se hecho a llorar en mi regazo, me senti bien al ver que todos se desaogaban en mi y se sentian mejor, pero yo, yo con quien me iva a desahogar, no lo savia lo unico que sabia era que en ese momento solo ella y T.K. importaban.  
  
Despue fue el funeral de Matt, D.K. se resistia a que sepultaran a su hermano y Sora solo estaba ahí sin moverse con una rosa en sus manos, se oyo un susurro que decia, por que?, se que no tuviste opcion, pero por que me dejaste?, hibieras resistido apenas nos ibamos a casar, recuerda cuando me pediste que fuera tu esposa.  
  
--Inicio de Flash back--  
  
Yo llegue a tu casa por que me llamo Tai y me pidio que fuera yo por ti, por que estabas muy nerviso, la verdad no tenia idea de que era lo que me ivas a decir, me llavaste a cenar, luego caminamos por el parque, tu estabamos muy extraño y eso me preocupo, me pare enfrente de una bereda a la luz de la luna y te pregunta que te pasaba, tu me miraste fijamente con eso ojos azules, ellos tenian un brillo especial, te iva a preguntar denuevo que pasaba, pero me tapaste la boca dulcemente con dos de tus dedos y me dijiste TE AMO, me sorprendi mucho por como me lo dijiste luego te respondi diciendo lo mismo que TE AMABA, y me tomaste de la barbilla y me besaste como jamas lo habias hecho, luego te separaste de mi y sacste una cajita en forma de luna con forro del espacio la habriste y me dijiste mirandome a los ojos, Sora, quiero que la Luna a la que tanto amo se testigo de lo que te voy a pedir, Sora quiero saver si tu quisieras casrte con migo?, me sorprendi cuando me preguntaste eso, y luego respondi, pues que la luna sea testego de que te amo y que me fascinaria ser tu esposa, tu me sonrreiste y me pusiste la sortija, era hermosa esa sortija jamas habia visto una tan lida, era de oro blanco con esmeranda rojas y safiros azules como tus ojos, me di cuenta que la mandaste a arreglar, pues eran los emblemas de el amor y la amistad los que estaban en la sortija, despues de que me la terminaste de poner me diste un apasionado y largo beso.  
  
--Fin del Flash back--  
  
Unas lagrimas salieron de el rostro de Sora y sigui murmurando, no importa, yo siempre te voy a querer y un dia te volvere a ver, se que no era tu intencion abandonarnos, pero yo te voy a esperar, voy a esperar el dia en que nos reunamos denuevo, ya lo veras y en ese momento nos casaremos, Sora dejo de murmurar y dejo caer la rosa, D.K. contemplo la escena y la miro luego sonrio y dijo, se que lo volveremos aver, gracias cuñada, y por primera vez lo vi sonrreir, era una sonrisa ligera pero sonrio, luego murmuro, yo tambien voy a esperar ese momento para derte las gracias de que me salvaras, djo el pequeño rubio y tambien dejo caer una rosa, luego me hacerque yo y fue mi turno de murmurar, amigos hasta el fin, y deje caer otra rosa, y asi pasaron todos, pero antes de que sepultaran a Matt alguien interrumpio, un bagabundo estaba merodeando y D.K. se molesto mucho el bagabundo se enfado y yo me hacerque para defenserle, luego el saco un arma y me dispero, yo espero el golpe el cual nunca llego por que cuando habri los ojos ella estaba ahí sin moberse luego empezo a caer lentamente en mis brazos, ella estaba erida y no se veia nada bien, Sora, por que?, pregunte todo angustido y con lagrimas en los ojos, ella me miro fijamente y me dijo, tu todavia tienes a quien querer y te necesita mucho, luego voltio a ver a T.K., y regreso su mirada a mi, yo por fin, porfin voy a ver a Matt, me sonrio legeramente y cerro sus ojos lentamente sin ya responder, Sora, saludamelo y dile que yo cuidare bien de D.K., que no se angustie y que espero que nos volbamos a ver, le sonrei un poco y vi que ella habia fallecido sonrriendo, me imagine que habia vulto con Matt, D.K. se hacerco a mi y dijo, Tai mi cuñada, mi cuñada por fien va aver a Yama, que envidia y me sonrio, yo le sonrei y lo abrace. Ese mismo día sepultaron a Sora, y esperaron a que Sora fuera sepultada con Matt, y al final los dos quedaron juntos.  
  
Fin del Flash back  
  
Lo que puede hacer el amor, no lo crees Takeru, el voltio y me sonrio, si no crees que es hermoso, le sonrei y luego asenti, si es hermoso, le dije suabemente, y lo abrace, luego dejamos los dos unas flores, en una lapida la cual decia,   
  
EL AMOR Y LA AMISTADA SIMPRE ESTARAN JUNTOS  
  
YAMATO ISHIDA Y SORA TAKENOUSHI  
  
JUNTOS POR SIEMPRE  
  
Despues de leerla, los dos sonrreimos y antes de irnos dijimos, algun día, en algun lugar, y en determinado momento nos volveremos a juntar, como antes ya lo veran, los dos nos miramos profundamente y luego nos fuimos.  
  
FIN  
  
Comentarios: Este es mi tercer Fic es algo dark pero no del todo tiene su romance, espero que les haya agradado, y si lo escribi hasi de triste es por que asi me siento, hoy fue el final de Digimon 02 y no me agrado el final, no dijieron que Sora y Matt estuvieran casados y eso me dio mucho coraje, dicen que ellos se divorcian en el 2027, pero para mi es pura mentira, dudo que Matt quiera pasar por lo que paso en su infancia, creo que es logica, no?, ademas no me gustan los finales, se me hacen muy tristes por que ya no los volveremos a ver la siguiente temporada ellos ya no salen ahora son otros nuevos y ellos bien gracias, no es lo mismo volver a ver capitulos repetidos cuando ya se ah visto el final, creo que en mi opinio es triste, alegre por que saves que todo salio bien, pero triste por que se acabo y jamas volvera a ser igual, creo que me lo estoy tomando muy apecho, pero es la verdad. Bueno comentarios ya saben escribanme a r1911s@hotmail.com y perdonen por mi mala ortografia pero no todos somos perfectos. 


End file.
